


Shhhh...

by undertale_lost_hope_au



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans Needs Therapy (Undertale), Violence, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_lost_hope_au/pseuds/undertale_lost_hope_au
Summary: You love your brother Papyrus, but sometimes he can get a little sensitive, or in this time around a little touchy.
Relationships: Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Mettaton/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 125
Kudos: 52





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_Raining_Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this little story, I had fun writing it :3  
> Hope you like this one Its_Raining_Here :D

You wake up to the feeling of your skull being torn apart. 

Not literally but because of your dreams it sure as hell felt like it.

Your dreams had consisted of nightmares. 

Mostly about ones where you were being watched, chased and hurt.

When you look to the ceiling you notice that it's oddly quiet in the house, for once papyrus isn't cooking?

You close your eyes for a moment and sigh, you're too tired to get up again. 

You look to the side of the room, noticing a hint of an orange glow in the dark.

Is that..?  
… 

Papyrus?

What the hell is he doing in the dark?

Was he here all night?

Was he watching you..?

You rub your eyes.

Your mind is probably just playing tricks on you.

You close your eyes and try to get back to sleep, but one thought remains, spinning through your head.

… 

Were those really nightmares?


	2. What the actual fuck, did he just kill a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... read the title.

The crash of pots and pans hitting the floor wakes you up with surprise. 

You guess it must be papyrus making something for breakfast (you assume it's spaghetti, again).

Then you hear it.

It must have been papyrus, but it didn't sound like papyrus.

“GET OUT YOU VILE CREATURE”

His voice sounded angry, almost like he was not himself.

Then you heard that sound.

...

The sound of someone leveling up.

It's a horrifying sound.

With that sound followed by a whimper of a dog, everything falls silent.

You get up and rush to the door of your room, it's cracked enough for you to see a horrific sight.

You see red. 

Red everywhere.

With clouds of dust surrounding the floor.

Then you see him.

Papyrus.

He's standing there, bone in hand, with a smile on his face.

He turns to look at your door, probably to see if you woke up.

He makes direct eye contact and suddenly… 

His smile fades.

“Brother…?” he says in a soft tone, again a tone you've never heard him use before

“Is that you?”

You run.

You run for the window and fumble trying to open it

Oh shit the door

You run back and lock it as fast as you can.

Whatever the fuck just hapend must not have been real

Papyrus would have never, ever hurt an innocent monster.

You run back to the window and finally get it open.

You hear slow steps coming up the stairs.

“Brother~~” you hear him say in a soft sing songy voice “I know you're in there”

You climb out the window as fast as you possible could, scraping your ribs on the frame, but you don't care, you had to get away from whatever the hell was going on

You hear him open the door just as you fall to the snow, you hurt your ankle and you yelp in pain. 

You turn behind you and look to the window, he's standing right there. 

You're frozen in fear.

Hes climbing out the fucking window.

You're stuck as he slowly walks towards you with soft, silent steps.

“Brother… come back inside, it's much too cold to be out here”

You start to cry, something so unlike you.

You feel like you're about to die and you drop to the floor.

“BROTHER.” he says, stern and cold “COME BACK INSIDE NOW.”

You shake your head uncontrollably.

Your trembling like you never have before.

“Fine.” he whispers “then were doing this the hard way.”

You look up one final time before your skull is struck with an orange attack.

You yelp once again and then everything goes dark.

The last thing you see is papyrus grabbing you and hugging you, whispering in your ear.

“Ittle be okay brother… I won't let you run away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P-papyrus what the fuck


	3. Oh my god undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus, what. the. actual. fuck

You wake up once again.

Where… are you?

Oh shit.

You're in the shed.

Why the fuck are you in the shed.

Did he put you in here?

You remember how it's locked from the outside, so you get up and attempt to run to the door.

Suddenly, your neck gets pulled back and you fall to the floor with a loud thump.

Ouch what the hell-

Oh my god.

There's a collar.

He put you in a fucking collar.

You try and pull it off your neck and it burns you.

It sends a shock all the way through your body and you yelp in pain.

No way.

Where did he get an electric collar?

You grab at your mouth. 

You hadn't noticed but you'd been gagged with some old fabric.

What the hell was going on?

You sat in frustration.

You try and untie your hands but to no avail.

You'd know papyrus had always been over protective, but this was just overboard.

Now he was hurting you, and for what?

Because he thought you would leave?

Your thoughts are interrupted as you hear thumps coming from outside and then you hear a   
familiar voice.

Undyne. 

“Paps! I came as soon as I heard!”

“GOOD HEAVENS UNDYNE THANK ASGORE YOUR HERE.”

You wince, his voice sounds so distressed. 

You wonder what they're talking about.

“I'm so worried about Sans, are you sure you have no idea where he is?”

“NO IDEA...” his voice sounds cold and dark, almost empty.

How was he this good at acting

You grunt trying to get to the door and the collar shocks you again.

You begin to cry and shake, why? 

Why was this happening?

“Hey paps… did you hear that?”

“HEAR WHAT?”

You look up.

Now's your chance!

You grunt again and move closer to the door, getting shocked over and over and over again.

The pain is so horrendous, it spreads through your body and eventually the bone around your   
neck begins to literally burn.

“Is there a dog stuck in your shed paps?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

You grunt one last time, as loud as you can.

“Yeah, yeah, lets go check it out!”

“I'D RATHER NOT UNDYNE.”

“Why not?” undyne asks laughing “scared of some little dogs?”

“NO I JUST-”

Before he could finish his sentence you watch the door fly open.

You start to cry.

“Heh, i guess there was no-”

She stops.

She saw you.

“S-sans?”

You two stare and you hear papyrus run into the shed and slam the door.

“I SAID, I'D RATHER NOT.”

“Papyrus-”

He grabs her by the neck.

You try to yell

“Stop stop!”

But nothing comes out.

An orange bone attack materializes in front of your eyes and you watch as he depletes undyne's   
health to 20.

15.

10.

5.

1.

…

“Brother...” he says softly looking at you “make one noise, and little be that woman behind the   
door next.”

0.

You scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking bullshit~  
> Fucking bullshiiitt~  
> Fucking bullshiiiiiiittt~  
> Holy shit mother fucker~


	4. An I oop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne really said adios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, papyrus gets to be a little touchy this chapter, so if you don't like that, idk what to tell you.

You scream.

The sound of nothing echoes through your head, you faint.

All you can see when you awaken the dark stains of crimson blood on your jacket, followed by clouds of dust.

You yelp as you feel your collar shock you, the burned bones around it already turning dark brown.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk” you hear papyrus hum “I told you not to scream~”

You look up to see papyrus holding a small remote, he presses the button and you're shocked once again.

You scream in pain this time and you tears roll down your face as you watch papyrus crouch next to you

He starts to caress your skull, and you shake.

Whatever kind of sick joke this was you wanted it to stop

“Well then, I always thought I liked seeing you smile but screaming?”

He pauses for a moment and gets closer to you.

“I like that so much more”

You push him away as more and more tears roll down your face.

You don't want to use your magic on him, you can't.

He's your brother, your best friend, there's no way you could do anything to hurt him.

You're shocked .

And shocked agan.

And god, how much more was there to bear before this nightmare ended.

You start to sob.

There was now blood coming from your neck.

“Oh dear, that's a lot of blood” he puts a finger to his chin thinking “maybe I over did it hmm?”

He looks down at you.

Then he does something you've never seen before.

He smiles

But he doesn't just smile.

He grins

He grins like you've never thought a monster to be capable of.

Then you hear a childish giggle come from him.

His eyes glow a deep orange and for once because of your own brother…

You're scared for your own life.

“Or maybe…” he giggles and steps closer to you “Maybe i didn't do enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bwahahaha im so evil


	5. You're mine, and only mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it, your his.  
> And only his.

“Or maybe” he giggles “I didn't do enough…”

Your eyes open wide as you scramble backwards to get away.

You are shocked again and again as you yell in pain.

The blood from your neck runs down your jacket, mixing with the old dried blood and dust from papyrus’s previous attack.

“Oh stop squirming, it's only a little shock” he says “your acting like this is such a big deal”

He looks down at you with a smile on his face.

“Yknow, I could do a whole lot worse”

He giggles again.

That horrible horrible sound, it's like a child but distorted to sound like a grown adult.

It's cold and empty, almost lifeless, it rings through your head as you yelp in pain once more.

“I said” papyrus says, putting his boot to your ribs “Stop squirming”

You land against the wall with a thump as he kicks you away.

The pain from scraping your ribs earlier doesn't quite amount to the pain from your neck, but it still hurts.

“P-please stop” you cry out, muffled through your gag “I won't run away from you just let me go”

Please. 

Just make this nightmare end!

He looks down at you, his eyes bright orange like stars, filled with enthusiasm.

“Sure brother!” he smiles “Of course i'll let you go!”

He crouches down to you.

“One one, teensy little condition.”

You nod your head as fast as you can.

Anything to make this stop.

“Your mine.”

You look up, he grabs your face and stares you dead in the sockets.

“And. Only. Mine. ” 

You don't understand anything about what he meant by that, but whatever to make this all end.

“Good!” he claps his hands “then lets get you cleaned up nyeh heh heh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lil hard to write lol


	6. I ate a cookie today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist

You sit there quietly as he takes off your gag, unties your hands and unlocks the chain holding your collar to the wall.

He leaves the collar on and you look at him confused.

“Just in case” he grins

You're both silent as he leads you back into the house, when you look around you, you realise that it's around the middle of the night.

It's snowing.

Huh. 

You follow him through the door and he leads you to the couch.

You sit patiently and wait for him to give any instructions.

He doesn't.

He just sits in the chair next to you and watches you.

What the fucks going on now.

“Hmm” he says “what shall we do until morning?”

You shiver, you definitely don't like the way he said that.

“Nyeh heh heh! Don't look so worried brother! it'll only be a game!”

You shrug, silent.

He looks at you and seems genuinely worried.

“I'm a bit worried about you sans”

You look up , avoiding eye contact.

“Was it the way I acted? I'm so sorry.”

He seems like he really cares, but can you even trust him?

Hell he climbed out a fucking window ‘for you’

You don't even care anymore, if you just do what he says maybe he won't hurt you anymore.

“Hm…” 

You look over at him, he seems lost in thought.

“I have an idea!”

You stay silent, your neck is so sore, it feels like it may implode if you speak again.

“I'm going to go get something to cheer you up, alright brother?”

You nod your head without any thought, anything to make him leave right now.

As soon as he leaves you lay down on the couch.

Something you'd normally be called lazy for, but right now it's just because you're exhausted.

You figure a short nap will do you good, so you close your eyes.

Those dreams come back.

People chasing you.

Papyrus chasing you.

Oddly enough, you've become less afraid of this nightmare.

Almost like you've gotten used to it…?

Or maybe, your mind tricks you into believing it some sort of game.

One that papyrus mentioned earlier.

Or maybe… 

Maybe just maybe… 

You want this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans you dirty boi


	7. I haven't slept good in months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization

Maybe…

Maybe just maybe…

You want this.

You enjoy being fussed over, having eyes kept on you all day every day…

Being someone's…

And only someone's…

… 

No!

What the hell are you thinking?

This is all wrong!

He's your brother, you're not his!

He was being disgusting, he was hurting you, this was all so wrong.

You promise yourself that when you wake up, you'll break this whole deal with him about being his.

And if you don't…

Asgore knows what's going to happen to you next.


	8. There she goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit is that a pie?!?

When you wake up in the morning, you notice papyrus is back in the kitchen.

He was humming, probably Bonetrousle, or something similar to that.

You sit up off of what you notice is the couch and look up outside.

It's day again, and it's no longer snowing.

“Oh brother!” you hear papyrus say in a sing-songy voice “you've finally woken up!”

“Uh yeah...” you say, holding your skull, it's extremely sore “hey uh…”

“Oh brother wait!!!” he says excitedly “I have a surprise for you!”

You look up confused.

“A surprise?”

“Yup! I got it last night for us to share, to cheer you up remember?”

You do remember, you also remember your disgusting thoughts from last night as well.

“Oh wow, y-you actually got something?”

“Yes brother! I got something else cool too!”

He runs back into the kitchen and brings back a pie.

A… 

Butterscotch cinnamon pie…?

Oh my god.

“Surprise!” he says with a small nyeh

“W-woah bro!” you try and sound enthusiastic “Did you make that all by yourself?”

“Yup!” he says happily

You assume that he's lying, all papyrus has ever been able to make is spaghetti.

“Oh yeah! I also looked around the shop and found a super cool gown!”

He pulls out a large purple and white gown from his inventory and shows it to you.

“Isn't it cool?” he stands in awe “I accidentally got flour on it, but it will be fine when I wash it.”

You have a feeling that's neither flour, nor from the shop.

That must be from that woman you met behind the door.

How did he know about her anyways?

Did he watch you talk to her, telling jokes through a door?

Was he really that obsessed with you?

“Brother..?” he asks you 

You look up, realizing you'd been lost in thoughts

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah…” you stutter “I-I just n-need to talk to you about s-something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha I (I-I mean he) killed Toriel


	9. I love you, so so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell nah paps, give the boy privacy

“Yeah?” he asks “what is it?”

“I-” you pause, trying to form the words you've been struggling with since last night “I wanted to say something…”

You sit there, the silence is deafening.

“I know what you did.”

He stops and stares at you, your eyes grow dark.

The lights inside them flicker lifelessly.

“What?” 

“I said” you look up, tears forming at your sockets “I know what you did!”

You stand up in defiance, and he stays there paralyzed.

You've never yelled before, or at least never at papyrus.

“You killed her!”

papyrus‘s eyes glow bright orange and his face turns from a smile to a grimace.

“You killed the one person I was truly in love with!” you look at the dust covered dress “Didn't you?!?”

“Excuse me?”

You step back as you notice papyrus has the same remote from yesterday in his hands.

“Don't you remember brother?!” he's yelling now “the only person you were in love with??”

He presses the remote and you fall to your knees, your neck can't handle anymore shocks.

He walks towards you, his face welling with tears.

“What about me..”

He kicks you in the ribs, still sore from yesterday and you fall backwards.

He picks you up from the front of your jacket and pulls you close to him.

“Remember our deal?” he asks, dropping you to the floor and shocking you once again. “You belong to me.”

…

“A-and only you…” you say quietly “I r-remember”

“Good.” his face turns back into a smile “now let's get you changed out of that horrendous jacket, it's covered in blood.”

You two walk up the stairs, and he hands you some clothes, and takes your bloody jacket.

When you walk into the bathroom you notice that the clothes he gave you were only shorts.

Paps what the hell.

This is so wrong.

You don't want to be shocked again so without much resistance you change into the shorts and take off the bloodied up shirt.

When you turn to the door you notice its wide open.

Paps what the fuck is going on now.

You walk slowly out of the bathroom and notice papyrus standing outside the door.

Wow this is great.

No privacy at all.

Papyrus notices you staring at him.

“Just make sure you're safe.”

“Uh okay…”

Wow I feel so fucking safe.

You two stand in silence as you notice papyrus scanning you.

You shift uncomfortably.

You feel practically naked right now, considering you don't have a shirt or a jacket just feels wrong.

“That outfit looks nice on you.”

You fake a smile

“It's hardly an outfit”

He walks you to your room like an animal and sits there for a moment.

“Sans...” he pauses holding his arms out.

You hesitate for a moment and then hug him.

It all feels so wrong.

“I love you sans.” he says “So, so much, do you know that?”

He laughs

“And I'd do anything for you, anything.”

You start to shake slightly.

You know by anything he means, anything.

“And now brother, you have to say it back.”

You hesitate, but in a small voice you say it back

“Love you too pap”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mHMhmHMhmhHMmhHMhHMm  
> aWkwArD


	10. There goes alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really really shouldn't have said that.

You let go from the hug, backing away slowly.

Papyrus looks down at you with a smile, then turns and says something about how he's going to go make pasta for lunch.

You sit down on your mattress and hold your hands to your head.

How the fuck can you tell someone about this.

You sit there for a few moments and look to your door.

You hear papyrus talking to someone.

“O-oh papyrus you're h-here, thank g-god”

“AH MISS ALPHYS!” you hear him say in his normal voice “I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU TO COME SO EARLY”

“S-s-so sorry p-papyrus” she stutters, you hear the worry in her voice “I was j-just so w-worried!”

You crack your door open slightly.

You do your best to open it slowly so it doesn't creak, but it makes a small noise.

Nobody seems to notice, good.

“I h-heard about s-sans and undyne…” she goes silent for a moment “I'm so sorry.”

“Its okay alphys…” you hear papyrus say quietly

“C-can I be h-honest?” you hear her ask “I-I just, it's just that.”

You hear her sigh.

“Y-you know how me and s-sans used to w-work with each other?” papyrus nods “W-well, i just wanted to tell you, j-just to get it off my chest…”

She goes silent for a moment.

“I love him.”

You hear everyone go completely quiet.

Your breathing quickens, you know what's going to happen next.

“He's mine.”

“W-what?”

“HES MINE!”

You hear an attack materialize from thin air and hear it go straight through the yellow monster.

You begin to cry.

Despite what you said about that woman, you loved alphys as well.

She was your best friend.

You run out of the room without thinking.

You run downstairs and find alphys on the floor, slowly turning to dust.

Streams of tears fall down your face as you hold her close to you.

“Im so sorry alphys” you sob “I love you”

After she completely turns to dust you realize what you just said.

And you realize…

You really shouldn't have said that.


	11. OOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where some of the warnings come in, so if your not into that, I suggest you skip this part.

You turn to papyrus in defiance.

Your heated, your angry, and your fucking pissed.

You're done with this shit, the clothes, the collar, him.

Everything. 

You're done with all of this.

“Hm…” he says to you “didn't know you actually cared about her…”

He grabs you by the neck.

Adrenaline rushes through your bones, along with magic.

“Correct me if I'm wrong brother...” he states “But I believe you just said ‘I love you’ didn’t you?”

He grips your neck harder and pushes you to the wall.

“N-no” you strain to say, but only a small squeak comes out.

“Hm?”

He leans in to you near your face.

“I can't hear you~~”

Then you feel it, something caressing your ribcage.

It's a feeling you can't describe.

It's not necessarily bad, but it's definitely not a good feeling.

Then he does it.

He bites your neck as hard as he can.

You try to scream but the only noise that comes out is between a whimper and a moan.

You try and push him away but you can't.

Do you really want this to stop?

You can't tell, your mind is spinning in circles.

“S-stop” you say finally, pushing him away from you “P-please stop.”

He looks at you with a grin.

“If you wanted me to stop… you would have attacked back wouldn't you?”

You shudder as he moves his hand towards your face.

God this was so wrong.

Everything about this was so fucking wrong.

Then he bites you again.

Why was this happening.

And again.

Please make it stop.

And again.

You stumble as far away from him as you can and he lets go.

He stands up and looks down at you.

“Consider this a warning…” he crouches next to you, stroking your chin “the next time you tell me ‘stop’ little be a hell of a lot worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mom pick me up im scared


	12. This is too much paps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P-paps, is this a new geno route or sm??

You faint.

Thoughts are rushing through your mind like crazy.

Everything's happening so quickly.

When you wake up you see papyrus standing above you menacingly.

“Found this in your room.” he says, throwing a small book to your feet.

You recognize it, it's your journal from highschool.

The most recent you've written in it was a few weeks ago.

How the fuck did he find this?

“I read it of course…” he scoffs “Guess what I found out”

You feel your non existent stomach turn, this was where you wrote everything, including all of your previous love interests.

“Yeah… you're quite the player hm?”

You look up at him.

He's glaring, it's clear he's mad.

But at what?

The fact that you must have a life and he doesn't?

Why was this such a big deal above everything else?

You look behind him, something in the distance catches your eye.

Is that…?

Grillby??

What the fuck is grillby doing in here?!?

“Grillby!” you attempt to call out, but papyrus hushes you.

“P-please, he looks like he’s hurt!”

“Yeah. That's the whole point.”

You look over at grillby and notice his flames are turning a low red.

Not a good sign.

You attempt to get up and you feel that same fucking shock again.

“Tsk tsk brother.” he shakes his head “Where are your manners? We were clearly in the middle of a conversation!”

You look up at him, and you're shocked again.

All of a sudden you see grillby fade away into dust.

You begin to sob.

In the repetitive shocks you scramble over to his dust.

You turn to papyrus, crying.

“You killed him!” you stand up to him “Why are you doing this? This is nothing like you!”

You're shocked again.

“JUST STOP!”

“Heh… excuse me?”

You sit there for a moment and realize…

You should not have said that.

All of a sudden, you're grabbed by the neck. 

You force a scream, but nothing more than a small groan comes out.

“What did I say about telling me to stop?”

He places his hand on your exposed soul.

“Now…” he says giggling his horrendous giggle “lets have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp time to actually get some sleep


	13. Im literally screaming writing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the warning comes in, its a lil spicy this chapter so beware.

You summon a blue attack.

He squeezes your soul.

You yelp in pain.

The attack disperses and he tightens his grip.

“Aa- s-stop!” you plead

He looks at you pleasure and laughter in his eyes.

“Hey now~~” he says cheerfully, almost as if he isn't doing whatever the fuck he's doing

“What did I say about telling me to stop?”

You groan, his grip on your soul is so tight your fear it may burst.

He picks you up by the neck and laughs his oh so creepy laugh.

“Now now~” he says “This won't hurt a bit if you don't move… you know the drill.”

He summons a blue attack and holds it to your soul.

You laugh a little.

“Heh…- P-pervert” you struggle to say.

He laughs.

“Your wish is my command~”

“Wait n-no that's n-not what I mea-”

Without warning he squeezes your soul as hard as he can.

You groan loudly as you try to get it back.

This feeling was so horrid and good at the same time.

Your mind was running in circles as you felt him put you down against the wall.

Tears fell down your cheeks, yet you wondered why.

You weren't sad, or emotional.

Your thoughts are interrupted as you feel something intrusive moving around your chest.

The feeling of butterflies.

It was such an odd feeling, it was odd in the sense that they were supposed to be connected to pleasure, but none of this felt   
pleasuring in any way.

Or did it…?

You feel him losing grip on your soul and you fall to your knees.

He turns it blue and leaves it hanging in the air, just still.

He steps towards you and picks you up by the collar, pressing against you in the most sensitive of areas.

You wanted this all to end so badly but if you told him stop, you know he'd do much worse

You muster up the courage to scratch at his hands, trying to set yourself free.

He chuckles and presses himself closer to you.

With a moan you feel the magic in your body begin to rise.

He was touching you.

This was so wrong.

He was your brother.

And now he was doing this to you.

You let out a loud groan as he rubs his body against you.

Without helping it you say the one thing you don't mean to.

“P-please st-stop!”

He looks you dead in the sockets and laughs.

“Never.”

You feel your magic erupt as the magic from the two of you mixes into a hideous brown.

The feeling of release is so pleasurable you can't help but enjoy it for a quick moment.

And for just a moment, it all stops. 

You feel safe at last.

And then-

He presses his lips against you and grabs you tighter.

You shiver with surprise and try and back away.

But you can't help but kiss back.

This was both too much and not enough for you.

You hadn't realized how much you'd actually been enjoying this the whole time.

But…  
This all felt wrong at the same time.

He was your brother.

He was family.

And he was hurting you for his own pleasure.

You let out a loud animalistic moan as he pins your hands against the wall.

He pulls away from the kiss and nuzzles into your neck.

“Your mine.”

You bite your lip as you feel him grab your soul again.

He holds it to his mouth and kisses it.

Then he does that same damned thing.

He bites your soul and you let out another moan.

When would this nightmare end.

He laughs and lets go again, pressing harder and harder against you.

You fear your bones may break from all of this but still. 

You can't help but want more.

You feel your magic rise once more and you let out a small yelp as he grabs you.

“Not yet~”

You cry harder, it almost hurts now.

“Shhhh~” he hushes you “It'll all be over soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people got mad for me screaming


	14. Boy have you lost your mind cuz ill help ya find it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said what I said before and I'll say it again, read them warnings people.

“Shhhh~” he hushes you “It'll all be over soon…”

You look up to the ceiling, you want to avoid all eye contact you can.

He grabs you by the cheeks and faces you towards him.

“Hey now~” he pulls you closer to him “Don't look away okay?”

You nod solemnly and notice him grab that same little god damn remote from all these times before.

“W-wait please” you cry out “Please don't!”

He looks at you as you struggle to get out of his grip.

“Its hurts me p-please don't”

He laughs and presses the button.

The shock instead of feeling horrid feels pleasurable this time.

The electricity intertwines with your magic and you moan.

“Ngh-” you struggle “M-more”

You just realize what you said.

Uh oh.

Papyrus looks down at you with a grin.

“Feeling better now aren't we?”

He reaches towards you and presses his lips against yours.

This time you don't fight back.

You press your magic back to his mouth and you feel him grab your neck.

He pushes you against the wall and shocks you.

You let out moan after moan as he shocks you repeatedly.

For something so wrong… why does it feel so good…?

You feel him press against you as hard as he can, regripping your soul.

He backs away from the kiss, if you could even call it that

You smile.

He smiles back.

You think you've lost your mind.

He leans in and bites your sore and bruised neck.

You groan as he grips your soul tightly.

He summons a bright blue attack and presses it to your soul.

You do your best to stay still, trying not to deplete your health.

Your soul turns blue and you feel the weight in the room drop.

You look him dead in the sockets as he pins your arms against the wall again.

He leans in and kisses your neck, you feel his breath against you.

This is both so messed up and right at the same time.

You never expected anything from papyrus like this at all.

He had always been a bit sensitive, but now he was being a bit touchy.

Heh. 

Thats funny.

You're shocked again and you moan.

You feel your magic rise up again from your body and soul.

The magic from the two of you turns that disgusting brown and you feel that release once more.

He backs away and you fall to your knees.

“Heh that was surprisingly fun.”

Holy fuck what did you just say

Oh my god.

“Guess this can be a regular thing then?”

Without thinking you smile.

Somehow after that torturous episode he just put you through, you actually sort of enjoyed it.

Maybe this whole new thing with papyrus isn't so bad…

Wait what the fuck are you thinking.

He literally just fucking raped you.

And you enjoyed that?

What are you thinking?

You look up at him in realization.

You must have lost your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SpIcY


	15. Get used to it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

You must have lost your mind..

You look down to the ground in shock of what just happened.

That all felt so wrong yet…

It felt good.

You begin to laugh like a maniac.

Maybe you have lost your mind.

You look up at papyrus and see him laughing as well.

You hold out your arms and gesture for him to pick you up.

He does so gladly.

When you're in his arms you begin to notice how truly tired you are.

From all of that magic wasting nonsense you've drained most of your soul.

You begin to doze off.

Like old times in your brothers arms.

You figure, life may not be so bad if you could share moments with your brother like this.

Even if he was a bit weird sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my story :3  
> School is starting up for me again so I thought I'd leave this story off on a pretty positive note :)  
> Maybe you'd like to check out my other stories?  
> Who knows....


	16. And so it begins again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back

You toe on your shoes as papyrus plays with the fur in your coat.

He looks up and pulls you into a hug, kissing your forehead.

He holds you close, and you push him gently away.

“Bro stop, I've gotta get to work.”

He nuzzles into your back and you sigh.

“Fine… one more round.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its back yall >:3


	17. Get a room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not horny.  
> Im just giving the readers what I hope they want ;-;  
> I swear..

You wake up around 5.

You look around and realize…

You're shirtless.

Again.

And that damned collar is back on.

“Papyrus!”

“Yes brother!?” he yells from downstairs

“What did I say about the collar?!?”

It's almost like you can see him pouting from here.

“Collar stays off during...”

The rest was incoherent mumbling but you basically got the message.

“Can you come up here and get it off?”

You hear him stomp his foot like a child.

“But I like it on you!”

You grumble.

You look behind you and notice that the collar has a chain attached.

The same chain from the shed too.

You hear footsteps coming upstairs and you look over at the door.

Papyrus opens it and walks over to you.

“Heya bro.”

“Hello sans.”

You hold out your hands as if to say ‘pick me up’ and so he does.

He holds you in a pretty uncomfortable position and you realize where his hand is.

You're not the type to get easily flustered, but this made you blush nevertheless.

You avoid eye contact with him and just try to ignore his hand.

He rubs your back.

You look him in the eyes and he smiles.

Suddenly your face turns a bright blue as all of a sudden he moves his hand.

He puts you down on the bed and kisses your neck.

It's been so long since you've been shocked so it's less bruised.

Papyrus made a deal with you that if you do what he says, you're allowed to live life like normal.

With a few exceptions.

He caresses your rib cage with his hand and he backs away from your neck.

Reaching into your exposed ribcage he grabs your soul.

He holds a blue attack to it and instinctively you sit still.

The weight in the room drops and you feel slower than ever.

He leans in and kisses you, you press your magic into his mouth and he leans in closer.

You moan as he grips your soul.

He backs away from your kiss.

He reaches down your shorts and caresses your pelvic bone.

You giggle.

“Ooh that tickles.”

He smiles and looks you dead in the sockets.

“Not as much as this will.”

You bite your lip as he rubs his magic against you.

It's a little uncomfortable, considering the position you are in, but you don't mind.

It feels good so who cares.

It’s not all pun and games

He presses his lips against yours and you kiss back.

After a few moments he pulls back and you watch as you can see your breath in the air.

You moan as he grips your magic with his hand.

He drops your soul and grabs you by the neck 

You feel your magic arise in your body and you start to feel papyrus’s grip on you get tighter and tighter.

You may be enjoying this but out of habit you say it.

“Ahn~ s-stop p-please”

He looks down at you and laughs.

He lets go of your neck and pulls out his little trusty remote from his inventory.

“Naughty naughty~” he chuckles “What's our rule..?”

He shocks you and you moan.

You look up and see pure desire in his eyes.

He pins your arms against the bed and you begin to breathe faster.

The clouds of breath in the air getting foggier.

Then you feel it.

S-something went in?!

You've been doing.. It.. with papyrus for a few months now and he's never gone this far.

Your face turns a bright blue and you try to look at him.

Tears roll down your cheeks and your vision blurs.

Your eye-lights roll back into your sockets when he starts moving back and forth.

So slowly it's sickening.

But you enjoy it.

You feel your magic rise and you feel that same sense of release.

The magic in the air around you turns that brown color but you don't even realize how hideous it looks this time.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing papyrus finally lets go of your arms.

He laughs and you look up at him.

He holds your cheek and hisses your forehead.

“You look cute like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	18. agressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hes such a creep

After washing up a bit, with the now removed bathroom door, you get dressed and start heading out for work.

Papyrus stops you on your way to the door and swoops you into a bridal position.

You giggle and kiss him.

“Bro I've gotta get to work~”

He laughs his little laugh and presses you against the couch.

“Stop bro, I've gotta work today okay?” you say a little more sternly

He looks you dead in the eyes, towering on top of you.

“Hm...” he ponders “No.”

He seems a little agitated, but you don't want to have to deal with any shocks today.

His movements seem more aggressive now.

How he pulls your legs apart…

How he holds your soul…

How he grabs your waist…

You want to tell him to stop again, and that you're really not in the mood.

But you can't.

He was already being aggressive and you didn't want to deal with him getting angrier.

You decide to play his little game and just enjoy yourself.

You moan as he grips your soul.

This time it hurt.

It never hurt before.

You yelp in pain as you feel him pin your arms against the couch.

His grip on your arms is so painful you fear your bones may break.

And for the first time in a while.

You're afraid of papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h e l l o


	19. Mettaton is going to regret that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he forgot to ask to take the collar off :|

After that papyrus lets you go to work. 

As usual you're late.

You notice on your way to your station in hotland, you forgot to ask him to take off your collar.

You pass a few monsters and they ask about the collar.

You tell them that you were just messing around as a joke and couldn't get it off.

They don't seem to take that as a valid answer but they leave it at that.

You pass grillby’s niece and say hello.

She looks at you and waves.

She reminds you of him.

You put your hood up.

You really miss him.

Spending every night at grillby’s was your life.

You decide to get your mind off things and head over to Mettaton's resort.

You see the tall robot inside flirting with one of his employees.

Burgerpants.

You head inside and say hello to mettaton.

He instantly points out your collar and you shrug.

You tell him the same story you told the other monsters.

That you couldn't get it off after messing around.

He looks down at you with a grin.

“What kind of messing around?”

You blush and pull your hood down.

“N-none of your business”

He giggles and says his goodbyes to Burgerpants.

He leads you to the dining room and he sits you down.

Seems like no ones here today.

“Sooo…” he asks you “How's life been?”

You shrug.

“Not that punny to be honest.”

He giggles at your joke.

“How have you been since… well y’know… Alphys… ”

Mettaton goes quiet for a moment.

“I've been… not so great.”

He looks at you with sadness in his eyes.

“How have you been since grillby?”

You shrug.

“Basically the same.”

He looks at you and shakes his head.

“Well darling, we have to focus on all the good in the world right?”

He grabs your hands and looks you in the eyes.

“And that means focusing on each other!”

The two of you talk for a while.

You make some jokes and mettaton flirts for a while.

You don't mind the flirting.

You actually sort of enjoy it.

You just hope papyrus wasn't there to see it.

The two of you start drinking after getting into a deeper conversation.

You notice the robot basically challenging you to a drink off and you oblige.

You can out drink him.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mHMhHMhHM Gay


	20. There they go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay.   
> thats..  
> so gay

You keep drinking.

So does he.

Eventually you feel like you should probably stop, but you keep going.

You feel so drunk you can't even think straight.

Your face is a bright blue from all of the alcohol.

Mettaton doesn't even seem the slightest bit tipsy.

Then your dumbass realizes why.

He's a robot.

Not a monster.

He can't get drunk.

Shit.

You feel mettaton grab your hands and he looks you dead in the eyes.

You make a stupid face as if to say ‘huh’.

He leans in and kisses you.

you are surprised at first but your drunk ass cant help but kiss back.

You two sit there for a moment before he finally lets go.

“W-woah” you smile

You grab him by the cheeks and kiss him again.

After a moment he leads you to one of the opened hotel rooms.

The two of you…

Do some things that you're not exactly proud of.

And you sure as hell hope papyrus doesn't find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g a y i t e l l y o u.


	21. WeLP uR DeAd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mHmhMhhHM thEy dRuNk FuckeD

You wake up the next morning in a bed in the hotel.

There's a small note on the table next to you.

You read it.

“See you tomorrow ;)”

You blush.

Looking down you notice…

You're…

Completely bare boned, besides the collar.

So that's what happened last night.

You scramble to put on your clothes.

After getting dressed you head out of the resort.

You fish around your phone pocket after hearing a buzz.

You find your phone.

Looking at the screen you realize that you have…

52 missed calls…

All from papyrus.

Fuck.

Literally.

You decide it would be better to teleport so you shift back home.

You rush inside to find papyrus waiting at the front door.

It's clear that he's pissed.

You start babbling apologies and he shakes his head.

“I don't want to hear it.”

You sigh.

There was no excuse for coming home like this.

You knew it.

You feel that familiar zap and you yelp in pain.

“Now.” he says “What happened last night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha @Its_Raining_Here was right lol


	22. your fucked man... literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowza

He grabs you by the neck and zaps you again.

You groan trying to get away from him.

He tightens his grip on your neck.

He looks at you with what could only be described with pity in his eyes.

“Brother… If you tell me where you were…” he pauses “Maybe I won't kill whoever gave you those.”

He points to your collarbone.

You shake your head.

You weren't going to let him kill another person because of you.

“Hm...”

He drops you to the ground.

“Then I'll just make your life a living hell until you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now...  
> be gay


	23. He's got you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

You watch him summon an orange bone right before you feel something strike your soul

*Hp 0.5

You scream in pain.

Never had you ever thought that he would hurt you like this.

He grabs you by the neck and holds you up.

Your feet dangle in the air helplessly.

He shocks you again.

Tears fall down your face as the pain moves throughout your body.

God just make it stop.

The burning pain in your neck becomes extreme as he grips it tighter.

“Where were you?”

You shake your head.

You won't let another monster die because of you.

“WHERE WERE YOU?”

He squeezes your neck so hard you fear your bones may break.

“Fine” he says, dropping you to the ground.

You gasp for air, now aware you hadn't been able to breathe before.

“Then we're doing this the hard way.”

You look up with wide eyes and see papyrus towering over you, pure rage overcoming his face.

And emotion you've never seen in your brother before.

More tears roll down your face as you hold your arms out.

You attempt to speak but your neck is so sore only a whimper comes out.

He chuckles.

Your shocked again

“Stubborn little shit.”

He kicks you in the ribs so hard it sends you flying against the wall.

You cough upon impact and blood spurts from your mouth.

The pain coming from all over your body is so unbearable you just can't live with it.

“S-stop please!” you attempt to say

He looks down at you.

He looks even angrier now.

You shouldn't have said that.

He picks you up by the collar and holds you near his face.

He glares at you, dead in the eyes.

“No.”

He throws you to the ground and pins down your arms.

He rubs his magic against you and you try and scramble away.

He turns you over onto your stomach and he grabs your arms.

Tears fall down your face as he goes inside.

This time it's painful.

He was hurting you.

You feel him grab your soul and hold it to his mouth.

This time he doesn't just bite it.

He rips into it.

*Hp 0.4

You couch up blood once again and you feel yourself floating in and out of consciousness.

Then you pass out.

You wake up sometime later still on the floor.

Blood is all around you.

On the floor, on your jacket.

All over your jaw.

But something felt off.

Papyrus was gone.

You attempt to stand up, but instantly fall back down.

You look over and see a chain attached to the wall.

But it wasn't attached to you.

You look over in terror.

You see mettaton sitting on the floor with chains attached to his arms.

You attempt to yell out to him but you notice your gagged again.

He notices you and you see he's gagged as well.

He reaches out to you and you attempt to reach him.

You grab his hands and he pulls you close.

He rubs your back and you see the fear in his eyes.

Science your hands are free you untie his gag.

He takes a breath and looks down at you with worry in his eyes.

“Sans..?”

You start crying.

In a muffled voice you attempt to talk.

“He's got you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	24. :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes

You hear the sound of footsteps and quickly try to untie mettaton's arms.

The knot is so stubborn you start to cry even harder.

You start hyperventilating.

What was papyrus going to do to mettaton?

Was he going to hurt him?

Or worse…?

Was he going to do to him what he's done to you?

You start shaking, your bones make a clacking noise and you fear they may shatter.

Mettatons bonds finally come undone and you grasp him into a hug.

“H-he's coming for us, h-he-” you sob between words.

Suddenly a loud stomp comes from behind you.

You look up to the robot to see straight terror in his eyes.

You feel something yank your chain.

The force is so strong it sends you flying back into the wall besides you.

Mettaton reaches out to you and pulls you back close.

“Y-you sick bastard!” His voice is louder than you'd ever heard it. “What the hell are you doing to him?”

You hear silence and watch to see papyrus lean in towards mettaton.

There was a terrifying smile on his face.

“Teaching him a lesson”

You feel papyrus pick you up by the collar.

You scramble in the air, trying to get away.

You were very, very scared.

Mettaton summons a lightning bolt attack and aims it at papyrus.

Papyrus laughs.

He holds you in front of him like a shield.

“Do it.” he commands “I dare you.”

Mettaton shoots it at papyrus.

You see the anger in Mettaton's expression.

The magic shoots past papyrus and hits the wall behind him.

Suddenly papyrus throws you to the side.

He summons a bone attack and shoots it straight at the robot.

You watch in horror.

Electricity sparks across the room and the whole house is lit up, almost as if there was a fire.

You look at mettaton and feel rage and sorrow rip through your body.

You reach for the broken robot and grasp him in your arms.

Tear after tear fall down your cheeks.

Your chain is yanked again and papyrus kicks you back against the wall.

He summons another bone attack and hits mettaton once more.

“Good riddance.” papyrus grumbles

He turns to you.

You freeze.

Papyrus walks over to you and crouches down to your level.

He sighs.

“And here i thought you would have been such a good boy.”

You look up at him with a smile.

“Why don't you just kill me already?” your sobs become louder “you killed them all, why not me?”

Papyrus chuckled

“If i killed you…” papyrus paused, “I wouldn't be able to see you suffer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm, i want this to end but like i also want the suffering to keep going

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story :)  
> Leave any constructive criticism in the comments I would really appreciate getting to be a better writer! :3


End file.
